homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100717 - Spilled Beanos
09:33 CAT: Aaisha is still standing with her arms crossed. She almost looks like she's pouting a little. 09:34 CAG: Eribus is still staring daggers at Aaisha 09:35 CGA: "you good, aish?" 09:35 CGG: Serios looks between the Lorrea and Aaisha... "Are. We. Really. Doing. THIS. Now?" 09:35 CAT: "Doing what? I'm fine." 09:35 CAT: "We're not doing anything." 09:35 CAT: Lorrea gestures at the lack of movement. 09:35 CGG: "Are. You. Certain?" 09:36 CAT: "Yes?" 09:36 CAT: "What's yourr theorry, Serios?" 09:36 CGA: "remember the scientific method" 09:37 CGG: "In. Regards. To. What. Now? The. Situation. Out. There. Or. The. Growing. Awkward. Moment. In. Here?" 09:37 CGA: "hey come on, pointing out that its awkward only makes it more awkward." 09:38 CGA: "thats like, rule [[|#1]]." 09:38 CAT: "This is Serios, Sour Appllle." 09:38 CAT: "It does break the awkward silence though I guess." 09:38 CAT: "Honestlly, this not being awkward would be more concerning." 09:39 CGG: "Regardless... Perhaps. We. Should. Be. More. Concerned. With. What. Our. Plan. Of. Attack. Is. Going. To. Be..." 09:40 CGG: "Than. Attempting. Awkward. Fliriting. In. Any. Quadrant. Right. Now?" 09:40 CGA: "i would humbly suggest you abscond rather than attacking anything" 09:40 CAT: "Welll, at a guess, we'lll wallk into whateverrr trap he orr his patron has set, and be hard pressed to escape." 09:40 CCC: Kyle is still off to the side tapping at his phone and sulking. "Yeah, the situation out there is probably more relevant than, uh, whatever's happening here. I think relevant's the right word." 09:41 CGG: "Yes. Mr. Carter. Relevant. Is. The. Relevant. Word..." 09:41 CAT: "I imagine we've already half walked into the trap. Serios what did he even say to you when you saw him? 09:41 CAT: "Oh, out there? Ariadne is holding them back. For now. I can feel the strain on their Life." 09:42 CAT: She smiles in a way that's more of a threat than a smile. 09:43 CAT: Aaisha stares for a moment, and then she rolls her eyes. With maybe a twinge of regret but that just happened 09:43 CGA: "ok seriously i know this is a bit hypocritical coming from mrs 'just got into a ship with literally all of you' but i think we have more pressing concerns than this" 09:43 CAT: "Oh, I agree." 09:44 CAT: "I was just explaining what was going on out there." 09:44 CTA: Lorcan looks at everyone, suddenly noticing the tension. "What the fuck." 09:44 CAT: "Aptlly said." 09:44 CTA: "Hi Lorrea." 09:44 CGG: "For. What. Was. Said... He. Expressed. A. Dislike. Of. The. Half. Twink. Descendants... Told. Me. I. Should. Just. Let. The. Poison. Hold. Effect. On. Miss. Libby... Made. Mention. That. Yours. And. My. Compassion. And. Little. Regard. For. The. Purity. Of. Our. Race. Was. Bad... It. Was. Rather. General. But. There. Was. Still. Quite. A. Bit. Said. Even. If. Not. With. Mere. Words..." 09:45 CAT: "Hi Lorrcan." 09:45 CAT: "... That seems ironic, given his patron." 09:45 CTA: "Who are we talking about?" 09:45 CAT: "Nyarrlla." 09:46 CTA: Lorcan visibly shudders at the name. "Oh." 09:46 CAT: Lorrea glances askance at Lorcan. "... Are you okay?" 09:47 CAT: "Have you seen him?" 09:47 CTA: "No. I haven't... And I'm glad I haven't." 09:47 CGA: "i got a beer with him earlier" 09:47 CAT: "Did you hit him with it?" 09:48 CGA: "no" 09:48 CTA: Lorcan glares at Limekid. 09:48 CGA: "actually, i think that was a coffee. and it was with moira." 09:48 CAT: "... Big differrrence, there." 09:48 CAT: "Moirra is cute, and bearable." 09:48 CAT: "And not him." 09:48 CGA: "aww i love moira shes so cool" 09:49 CGA: "we're super bffs" 09:49 CAT: "I'm sure." 09:49 CTA: "Back to the point....?" 09:49 CAT: "Nyarla can go fuck himself Thalya is great." 09:50 CAT: Bit late there but. Aaisha shrugs. 09:50 CGA: "she is pretty awesome yeah" 09:50 CGG: "He. Did. Make. A. Bit. Of. A. Deal. Of. Talking. About. Ending. The. Cycle...." 09:50 CAT: "... What cycle?" 09:50 CAT: "There's a lot." 09:51 CGG: "Not. Certain..." 09:51 CTA: Lorcan waves to Aaisha. Yep. 09:51 CAT: "... The game?" 09:51 CAT: Aaisha smiles at Lorcan, "Sorry about earlier, I didn't get a chance to check but are you alriight? 09:51 CGG: "Possibly... But. I. Do. Not. Think. So... In. Any. Case. It. Gave. Him. The. Feel. Of. A. Fanatic..." 09:52 CAT: "Well, of course." 09:52 CAT: "He's being babysat by the witch of rage, apparently?" 09:52 CTA: "I'm out of the weird costume at least." She gestures to the gown she's wearing. Definitely recognizable since it's literally the only one she owns. 09:52 CGG: "Yes. Again. Nothing. New..." 09:52 CTA: "I'm better than I was, at least. Thanks, Aaisha." 09:53 CAT: "Oooh, that one brings back memories! No problem Lorcan." 09:53 CAT: "I asked if you were okay first." 09:53 CAT: Lorrea says this as though it was a contest. 09:54 CAT: Aaisha looks at her weirdly but doesnt comment. 09:54 CGG: "Does. It. Matter. Who. Asked. Of. Miss. Lorcan's. Status. First?" 09:54 CTA: "Oh sorry!" Lorcan actually looks embarrassed. "I'm okay... I got worse after talking to you last. But I'm okay now. Serios and Aaisha checked up on me." 09:54 CTA: "Stop calling me Miss...." 09:55 CGA: "also i helped!" 09:55 CAT: "The 'Miss' is a curse Lorcan none of us can escape it." 09:55 CGA: "doesnt ever call me 'miss' " 09:55 CGA: "bitch" 09:55 CTA: "I got him to use contractions and swear... I think I can break him of the 'miss' too." 09:56 CAT: "Miss. Kid. I. Need. You. To. Fille. A. Paperwork." 09:56 CGG: "I. Was. Not. Entirely. Certain. If. You. Were. A. Miss. There. Lim... Miss. Limekid... One. Should. Not. Presume. Things..." 09:56 CGG: "....And. Can. We. Please. Focus?" 09:56 CAT: "Oh, sure." 09:56 CAT: "Aaisha, who the fuck is on the other end of that thing?" 09:57 CAT: She gestures at the walkie talkie. 09:57 CGA: "pigeons" 09:57 CAT: "What's a pigeon?" 09:57 CGA: "dead, a traitor, or a hero" 09:57 CAT: Aaisha tilts her head, tapping the talkie for a moment. "An ally." 09:57 CGA: "haha nice memes limekid. thanks, me." 09:57 CTA: "What." 09:57 CGA: "an ally? really?" 09:58 CAT: "I'm not the only one that knows them. Serios was there when we met them." 09:58 CAT: "Yes really." 09:58 CGA: "i thought you were talking to an enemy" 09:58 CAT: "I'm not comfortable with your history with allies." 09:58 CAG: "I almost shot them. Still think I should have" 09:58 CGA: "if thats jack on there im gonna holler" 09:58 CTA: "Hi Eribus." 09:58 CAT: "I'm now certain that we're going to walk straight into a trap." 09:58 CAT: "It is not Jack." 09:58 CGG: "Admittedly. I. Do. Not. Like. Certain. Aspects. Of. This. Ally. But. It. Seems. Our.. Goals. Are. The. Same... Getting. Out. Of. This. Alive..." 09:59 CAG: "Hello Lorcan..." 09:59 CAT: Aaisha rubs the bridge of her nose again, glancing at Limekid. 09:59 CGA: "uhhh" 09:59 CAT: "... Why would they need help leaving?" 09:59 CCC: "...Whoever it is, you're, uh, sure they are who they say they are, right?" 09:59 CGA: "yeah alright so aaisha and serios are in cahoots with the g-man" 10:00 CGA: "look i dont want to inspire wild paranoia in yall but cmon" 10:00 CGA: "this is the sketchiest thing ive ever heard" 10:00 CAT: "I have no idea who the g-man is." 10:00 CCC: "Wild paranoia is fine." 10:00 CTA: "You inspire a lot of things in us, Limekid....." 10:00 CAT: "The man of g's." 10:00 CGA: "thank you lorcan" 10:00 CTA: "Murder.... for one?" 10:00 CGA: "wha" 10:00 CAT: Lorrea sighs. 10:01 CAT: "Limekid is our friend." 10:01 CGA: "yooooooooooooooo" 10:01 CTA: "They can be your friend. They're not mine." 10:01 CGA: "awwwwwwwwwww" 10:01 CAT: "Limekid do you have to answer to anyone?" 10:01 CAT: "Lorcan, do you need more enemies?" 10:01 CGA: "uhh" 10:01 CGA: "no?" 10:01 CTA: Lorcan actually crosses her arms and huffs. "I didn't say they were an enemy. Just not a friend." 10:01 CTA: "Also fuck you." 10:01 CGA: "i really just do my own thing" 10:02 CGA: "i mean i might gossip with ryspor" 10:02 CGA: "he usually hears about things that happen to me nowadays. i love him so much" 10:02 CAT: "okay um," Aaisha sighs, "I guess Eribus saw him earlier?" 10:02 CGG: "To. Be. Honest... If. There. Was. More. Time. To. Work. With. Or. Some. Feasable. Means. Of. Rescueing. Miss. Libby. I. Would. Rather. Not. Go. With. Our. Sudden. Ally's. Plan. Even. With. Their. Impressive. Resume..." 10:02 CAT: "Date him." 10:02 CAT: "... What?" 10:03 CTA: "I second Lorrea's what." 10:03 CGG: "In. What. Regards. Is. The. What?" 10:03 CGA: "date the ally" 10:04 CAT: "That was at you Limekid." 10:04 CGA: "thats pretty off-topic dude" 10:04 CTA: Lorcan is now thoroughly confused. 10:04 CAT: "Limekid and Ryspor? Red?" 10:04 CAT: "It woulld never worrk. They're palerr than Kyle." 10:04 CAT: "Hey you brought up Ryspor," Aaisha raiseses a brow. "Red and pale maybe." 10:04 CGA: "we already tried that. didnt work. moving on." 10:04 CGA: "you ASKED if i answer to anyone" 10:04 CCC: "...What." 10:04 CGG: "Yes. Moving. On..." 10:05 CGA: "i do not answer to anyone." 10:05 CAT: "Limekid, you answered a question!" 10:05 CAT: "That means you answered to someone." 10:05 CAT: "Checkmate." 10:05 CGA: "aw shit you got me there" 10:05 CCC: "There's, uh, no sun here or anything, just saying." 10:05 CAT: "... oh I was hoping Kyle and Mike went pale guess that never happened?" 10:06 CAT: "... Anyways." 10:06 CAT: "Mysterious alleged benefactor." 10:06 CGG: "Yes..." 10:06 CGA: "yall really need to stop trusting people" 10:06 CCC: "...Humans don't do that, and it's kind of hard to, uh, start one of those when one of the people vanishes and won't turn his goddamn phone on." 10:07 CAT: "Oh man. It's like we can't function without anyone's help or something." Aaisha looks directly at Limekid. 10:07 CAT: "Imagine if I was a horrorterror this whole time." 10:07 CAT: "Also fair Kyle fair. I'm rooting for you." 10:07 CAT: "That woulld be incrredible." 10:07 CAT: "Like, horrriblle, but incrediblle." 10:07 CGA: "what" 10:07 CGA: "why are you looking at me" 10:08 CAT: "She's not used to finding herr own sollutions." 10:08 CTA: Lorcan scoots a little closer to Aaisha. 10:08 CAT: "W o w." 10:08 CGA: "jesus this is a real shitshow huh" 10:08 CGA: "hey kyle you wanna go get starbucks or something" 10:08 CAT: "Sure let me just find us a way out while the Archives collaspe and some of us potentially get taken by Terrors." 10:09 CAT: "Oh, no, I don't expect you to sollve everrything." 10:09 CAT: "Wait Serios and I have except surprise it's from someone else willing to help us." 10:09 CCC: "...I would but Starbucks isn't a thing anymore." 10:09 CGA: "maybe according to your limited worldview" 10:10 CTA: "Does... anyone want to explain to me what's going on because what the fuck...." 10:10 CCC: "You mean the, uh, endless void of not starbucks outside?" 10:10 CAT: "Which part of what's going on?" 10:10 CTA: "Almost literally everything." 10:10 CGA: "yeah i dont know whats happening either and im omniscient" 10:10 CGG: "I. Am. Starting. To. Get. Lost. On. This... We. Were. Suppose. To. Be. Getting. Ready. To. Find. The. Key. To. The. Ship..." 10:10 CAT: "Welll, we're fucked." 10:11 CTA: "We've been fucked since I joined this game." 10:11 CCC: "...We've been fucked since way before that." 10:11 CAT: "Yea. 10:12 CAT: "Because Libby is gone and I can't override the rules here the Archives are collasping so we need to evacuate." 10:12 CAT: "Via ship which we need the key for, which was taken and I'm assuming by Nyarla." 10:12 CAT: "... Didn't you say the key was on this flloor?" 10:12 CAT: "There's you're break down. By the way Lorcan I think your patron Terror is a Doom player.." 10:13 CGA: "heh, i love players" 10:13 CAT: "Which would mean Libby's patron probably is..." Aaisha looks at Lorrea, "I would have to look again." 10:13 CTA: "I've spoken to my patron all of one time and I'd prefer not to talk to them again...." 10:13 CGA: "you rascals are so funny" 10:13 CGG: "....I. Really. Hope. That. One. Is. Not. That...." 10:13 CTA: "That was an experience I would not like to repeat." 10:13 CAT: "Thank you, Limekid." 10:13 CGG: Serios just looks to the side, not speaking.... 10:14 CGA: "i remember when i was wrong about everything all the time" 10:15 CGA: Limekid sips their starbucks, which they have. 10:15 CTA: Lorcan idly rubs her forearm. 10:15 CCC: "...How long has that been in your sylladex? There's no way that's still hot." 10:15 CGA: "this is a frappuccino my dude" 10:15 CGG: "Changing. The. Subject. Back. To. Relevant. Things... I. Believe. The. Earlier. Stated. Plan. Of. One. Group. Securing. The. Ship. And. The. Other. Getting. The. Key. Still. Applies..." 10:16 CAT: "No." 10:16 CAT: "If we spllit up, Nyarrlla coullld take halllf of us." 10:16 CGG: "We. Do. Not. Know. If. He. Even. Needs. The. Ship... He. Could. Be. Just. Destroying. It..." 10:16 CAT: "Beforrre, he was nearly able to get both me and Aaisha." 10:16 CAT: "Aaisha is back to leaning against a wall, "Ha, yea that was a great feeling." 10:16 CAT: It was not. 10:17 CAT: "I shoulld have killlled him then and been done with it." 10:17 CGA: "how do you know your secret informant isnt just nyarla tricking you" 10:17 CTA: "He needs to die again." 10:17 CAG: "I agree, we don't split. Or if we do, we send our 'wonderful and gracious Empress' and Serios seperately." Theres a bit of spite in his words. 10:17 CAT: "Because I've spoken to them face to face..?" 10:18 CAT: "Nice Eribus, real nice." 10:18 CGA: "wasnt his whole thing psionics" 10:18 CAT: "And running away." 10:18 CAT: "Can't forrget that." 10:18 CTA: "He was great at running away.... Until I tagged him in the back.... Shame he's back." 10:19 CGA: "lmao" 10:19 CAT: "Reminder this is an adult Nyarla." 10:19 CAT: "I coulld telll. He felllt.... brroken?" 10:19 CGG: "Broken?" 10:19 CGA: Limekid is incredibly amused by this whole thing. 10:19 CTA: Lorcan remains quiet, rubbing her arm. Definitely still confused. 10:19 CAG: "Probably broken because he's died... Over and over" 10:20 CAT: "Or he's the post-scratch version." 10:20 CGG: "This. One. Is. Not. Our. Mr. Aesona... He. Refered. To. Me. As. The. Lawmaker...." 10:20 CAT: "They alll llllooked the same as wrriggllerrrs." 10:20 CGA: "i feel like this informant (whom we know nothing about) is more important than 'nyarla' (whom nobody cares about)" 10:20 CAT: "...Yea using an adult title for you Serios... post-scratch probably." 10:20 CGG: "As. If. That. Was. My. Title..." 10:20 CAT: "Also Lawmaker??" 10:20 CTA: "That sounds like you, actually, Serios..." 10:21 CAT: "Faithful sounds better." 10:21 CGG: "I. Would. Not. Think. So... The. Only. One. Who. Should. Be. Making. Laws. Is. An. Empress..." 10:21 CAG: "Not this one" He says this under his breath 10:21 CAT: "SO ANYWAYS." 10:21 CAT: "ISSUE AT HAND." 10:21 CTA: "Moving on...." 10:22 CAT: "You know, surrrvivalll?" 10:22 CTA: "I like survival. Can we survive please?" 10:22 CAT: "Erribus, LLorrrcan, yourrr wrrrigglllerrr lllooked adorrrabllle, by the way." 10:22 CAT: "Grrumpy, but adorrrablle." 10:23 CTA: "With me as an ancestor, are you honestly shocked?" 10:23 CAT: "No." 10:23 CAT: "Kyllle, yourrr weirrrd human babies werrre allso cute." 10:23 CTA: Lorcan walks over to stand by Lorrea. 10:24 CAT: "Soft and defenselless, but cute." 10:24 CAT: "You know, things to llook forrwarrd to. When we surrvive." 10:24 CCC: "...What? Babies?" He looks up from his phone for once. "What." 10:24 CGA: Limekid skitters over to Lorrea's other side. 10:24 CGA: They jitter with friendship. 10:25 CGG: "The. Ectobiology. Offspring. Mr. Carter..." 10:25 CAT: Aaisha is keeping quite at her nice spot on the wall. 10:25 CAT: "Yeah. Genetic mishmash." 10:25 CAG: "So.. What's the plan... Also who can I shoot, can I shoot that figure if i see him again" 10:25 CAT: "No you can't shoot that one." 10:25 CCC: "...Genetic...ectobiology mishmash. Uh." 10:25 CAT: "Yeah." 10:25 CGA: "shoot who? what" 10:26 CAT: "I'm prretty surrre I alllso made us." 10:26 CAT: "Therre werrre a TON of smallll things." 10:26 CTA: "What the fuck." 10:26 CAT: "There were uh, a lot yea." 10:26 CGA: "oh right i forgot you were the one who did ectobiology, lorrea" 10:26 CAT: "I thought some of them would lose their grub legs a little early.." 10:26 CAT: Lorrea laughs nervously. 10:27 CAT: "They werrre alll perrfectllly safe." 10:27 CAT: Aaisha grins. 10:27 CCC: "...So, uh, about the, uh, ship. It's probably a good ship. Let's talk about that and, uh, getting there, because that sounds... good. Ship off the Archives. Good topic. Good." 10:27 CCC: He's very clearly Not Having This. 10:27 CAT: "Agrreed." 10:27 CGA: "love that proactive discussion reigning in, kyle" 10:27 CGG: "Yes... We. Need. To. Confirm. It's. Location...." 10:28 CTA: Lorcan gently touches Lorrea's arm. "I have something for you?" 10:28 CAG: "Said he was an oliveblood, name Pellok, Limekid.." He scrunches his nose. "I can't be sure who to trust" 10:28 CGA: "ah" 10:28 CAT: Aaisha sighs loudly. 10:28 CGA: "of course" 10:28 CGA: "i see" 10:28 CCC: "Gotta find the, uh, the thing and move on with things. That's, uh, how it goes." 10:28 CAT: Lorrea tilts her head. "What?" 10:28 CAT: "Limekid you promised." 10:28 CGA: "(???????????????????)" 10:28 CGA: "promised what" 10:28 CGA: "i have done nothing" 10:28 CAT: "Not to tell Libby about anything that happens down here." 10:29 CGG: "....Limekid... Just. To. Check... You. Have. No. Problem. With. That. Name?" 10:29 CGA: "why the fuck would i tell libby anything" 10:29 CAT: "Since Eribus spilled the BEANS." 10:29 CGA: "yall i barely help you do you think im gonna help anyone else" 10:29 CGA: "yo i dont think this is the same pellok, so, like" 10:29 CTA: "I meant to give it to you before well.. Everything went to shit." She sighs. "From when I killed Nyarla. I meant to bring it to you before now. It's just pieces Nyarla... If you want them." 10:29 CGA: "i think youre good" 10:29 CAT: "Yea alright." 10:29 CAG: Eribus shrugs "Ah yes, whoops, it is exactly like you told me to not say those choice words, oh you are so wise, Empress" 10:30 CAT: Aaisha ignores Eribus. 10:30 CGG: "The. Same. Pellok? What. Do. You. Know. Of. Your. Pellok?" 10:30 CAT: "Pellok is our informant, an oliveblood adult troll who right now I'm pretty sure is also an assassin." 10:30 CAT: "He's good at hiding anyway." 10:30 CGA: "ok" 10:30 CGA: "thats pretty fuckin sketch dude" 10:30 CCC: "Great." 10:31 CGA: "wait" 10:31 CGG: "Yes... It. Is. Rather... 'Sketch'...." 10:31 CGA: "oliveblood?" 10:31 CGG: "Yes..." 10:31 CGA: "huh" 10:31 CGG: "Is. There. Something. You. Know?" 10:32 CGA: "you guys werent gonna tell me shit" 10:32 CGA: "when i could clearly help you with this information" 10:32 CAT: "... Pieces. Of Nyarrrllla." 10:32 CAT: "It was impied we should probably not tell you Limekid." 10:32 CAT: "Yes." 10:32 CGG: "He. Indicated. That. He. Thought. You. Would. Kill. Him." 10:32 CGA: "what" 10:32 CGA: "WHAT" 10:32 CGA: "JESUS" 10:33 CTA: "Yes. Piece of Nyarla." 10:33 CGA: "seriously??????" 10:33 CGG: Serios cringes... 10:33 CAT: "A wonderrrfulll gift." 10:33 CGA: "goddamnit JUST because im a fucking terror everyone things im gonna kill people" 10:33 CGG: "....Yes..." 10:33 CAT: "Uuh well he was implying Libby and the Handmaidens would." 10:33 CTA: "Torso or arms?" 10:33 CAT: "But I'm not sure he was implying you would, just that'd it be bad." 10:33 CAT: "... Arrms. He fights with glloves." 10:33 CGA: "i am not gonna kill anybody!!! frankly, im a little offended!!!" 10:33 CAT: "He's hearrtllless anyways." 10:34 CAT: "Offended enough... to killllll?" 10:34 CAT: Lorrea does a thing with her eyebrows. 10:34 CTA: Lorcan decaptchalogues Nyarla's arms that she totally took down from her wall earlier. "Here you go." 10:34 CAT: Lorrea retrieves arms from Lorcan. We're Homestuck now. 10:34 CAT: Aaisha makes a face. 10:34 CGA: "hold on guys i think lorcan is having a WAY better conversation than we are" 10:34 CGA: "thats fucking metal" 10:35 CTA: "That means Eribus gets the torso..." she murmurs to herself. 10:35 CAT: "... Anyways. Why arrre we killlling Pellllok?" 10:36 CAT: Lorrea only caught half of that. 10:36 CTA: "Why are we killing who know?" 10:36 CTA: *now 10:36 CAT: "We're not killing Pellok." 10:36 CGG: "At. Any. Rate... Considering. The. Historical. Tales. Of. The. Troll... It. Is. Fair. To. Perhaps. Proceed. With. Caution... He. Was. Infamous. For. Not. Fighting. For. Either. Side. And. Killing. On. Both... And. No. We. Are. Not. Killing. Him...." 10:37 CGA: "(what)" 10:38 CGA: "p-pellok?" 10:38 CGA: "the fuck, man" 10:38 CAT: "What." 10:38 CGG: "....So. You. Definitely. Know. The. Name?" 10:38 CGA: "listen im getting into territory where i probably shouldnt be telling you guys anything" 10:38 CGA: "so im just gonna" 10:39 CGA: "no comment this shist" 10:39 CGA: "*shit" 10:39 CTA: "Shist...." 10:39 CAT: "Hey that's fair, just don't tell anyone we found him yea?" 10:39 CAT: "Asterisk." 10:39 CGA: "typo" 10:39 CGA: "i mean uh" 10:40 CGG: "....Typo?" 10:40 CGA: "whats the word for when you typo with your mouth" 10:40 CCC: "...How did they pronounce the asterisk, I didn't really catch it" 10:40 CAT: "Flarglle." 10:40 CAT: "Like, um...." 10:40 CAT: "*" 10:40 CGA: "" 10:40 CGG: "....I. Do. Not. Even. Know. What. That. Was...." 10:40 CAT: ".... Okay anyways." 10:41 CCC: "...Is this a fever dream" 10:41 CAT: "That's possible." 10:41 CTA: "I don't know what's going on any more." 10:41 CAT: "That'd be great if it was a fever dream honestly." 10:41 CAT: "Real swell." 10:41 CGA: i̜̞̦͕̜ͅ ̩s̶pe̘̰̖̣͖a͕͡ḵ̳̞ ̻d̫͙r̝͓̬͘a̜̠̼͈̬̜̕c̜̦̦̯̙͔̦͢o̘n̵͔̰̹ͅi̷͈͇̤c̝͉̺ 10:41 CGA: f̖̬̗̕u͇͚͙ck̖̞̺̘̳ ̻͓̼͟i̺͜ ̡̪̺m̯͔̻̺e͕̥͉͇̙a̯͓͇͎̯͇͞n̫ 10:42 CGA: t̷͈̯̮e̞͎̮̬r̡̦̤̼͈r͈͎̰̣͍͇͖o̟r̵̭̗̮̬̖͙͔ 10:42 CAT: "Limekid that just sounds like Terror garbble can you not." 10:42 CAT: Aaisha is wincing and shrinking back a little. 10:42 CGG: "So. Yes... We. Have. A. Thief. With. A. Key... An. Adult. Troll. Perhaps. At. The. Ship. We. Need... And. All. Of. Our. Info. Is. Possibly. From. A. Troll. Who. Is. Use. To. Fighting. On. A. Side. Of. Their. Own...." 10:42 CGA: "oh yeah sorry my language hurts you. sorry. real sorry about my culture." 10:42 CAT: "It's llike music." 10:42 CCC: "It would be great, so it's, uh, probably real what the hell?" 10:43 CGG: "That. Is. The. Condensed. Form. Of. The. Issue. Mis... Lorcan...." 10:43 CAT: "...is that sarcasm Limekid? Uuh.. Also I think it's more of a who pays better Serios." 10:43 CCC: He tries to very subtly cover his ears to avoid the terror words and probably fails. 10:43 CAT: "Andd it was a long time ago, so let's not base all our decisions on maybes?" 10:43 CTA: "Well that explains almost nothing, thank you." 10:43 CAT: "... Do we have to go through those... things?" 10:43 CAT: Lorrea waves a hand at the seals. 10:44 CAT: The ones that are there. 10:44 CAT: "Um. It was sorta implied, Pellok said he could get us through so." 10:44 CGG: "If. We. Want. The. Key... Yes...." 10:44 CAT: "Firrst step. Do that." 10:44 CTA: "Seals?" 10:45 CGA: "orf orf" 10:45 CTA: "I have this book here that I looted from Nyarla's corpse." 10:45 CGG: Serios points at the seals to the rest of the floor. 10:45 CAT: "... Oh?" 10:45 CTA: Lorcan decaptchalogues the ELDTRICH SEAL BOOK. 10:45 CTA: "Yeah this thing here." 10:45 CAG: "Oh?" 10:45 CGG: "....The. Magic. One?" 10:45 CGA: "hey nice book" 10:45 CAT: "Oh, I rememberrr that one." 10:45 CTA: "Never opened it. I know he tried to kill me with them." 10:45 CAT: "Book looting is always a great plan," Aaisha laughs to herself before muttering and a soft blanket appears in her hands. 10:46 CAT: "Anything Eldtrich we should probably not open." 10:46 CAT: Lorrea lowers the hand that was reaching for the book. 10:46 CGA: Limekid takes out ELDRITCH PASTRIES AND HOW TO MAKE THEM. "aw what really? damn ok i guess ill throw this out." 10:46 CAT: "Prrobablly." 10:46 CAT: "You can open them Limekid." 10:46 CTA: "I took it so I could give it to Eribus, I think?" 10:47 CAT: "Consider you're..." she gestures with one hand at the Terror. 10:47 CGA: "im what" 10:47 CAT: "... That feellls lllike a bad idea. Arriadne solld it to him." 10:47 CAT: "An Eldritch Horrorterror." 10:47 CGA: "wow." 10:47 CGA: "real classy." 10:47 CAT: "I coullld ask them?" 10:48 CAT: "When we're lless dying soon." 10:48 CTA: "Oh. Is that how Nyarla got it?" Lorcan is confused again. "I just took what I could. What with Leiko looting things too." 10:48 CGA: ":/ kinda racist aaisha" 10:48 CAT: Aaisha rolls her eyes, absentmindedly messing with the blanket in her hands. 10:48 CGA: "just because im a horrorterror doesnt mean i can open weird probably cursed books." 10:49 CGA: Limekid opens the pastry book as they say this. 10:49 CGG: Serios sighs... "The. Problems. Of. Mr. Aesona's. Legacy. Will. Haunt. Us. For. A. While. It. Seems...." 10:50 CAT: "... It's allmost cerrtainllly not currsed." 10:50 CAT: "Arriadne is betterrr than that." 10:50 CGA: "yeah, this book is pretty safe" 10:50 CGA: "hah, i love the pictures in this chapter" 10:50 CGA: "oh this ones got a caption, under the muffin" 10:50 CGA: "is a muffin a pastry?" 10:51 CGA: "uh, it says, 'i prepared disappearing runes tod- oh welp" 10:51 CGG: "Yes...." 10:51 CGA: The book disappears. 10:51 CGG: "...." 10:51 CGA: "thats that i guess." 10:51 CAT: "... Arrtfull." 10:51 CAT: "Pfft." 10:51 CGA: "dont know why i was so surprised. i wrote that book" 10:51 CGG: "Rather. Tragic...." 10:52 CGG: "And. Suddenly. Not. Quite. As. Tragic...." 10:52 CTA: "I don't think it's cursed?" 10:52 CAT: "I wonderrr if Occam's Razor coulllld cut a sealll." 10:52 CGA: "try it" 10:52 CAT: "What coulld go wrrrong." 10:52 CTA: "A lot....?" 10:52 CAT: "We don't know the consequences please do not." 10:52 CTA: "I'd rather not die." 10:53 CGA: "hey one time i shot godos with a shotgun and became omniscient" 10:53 CGA: "i think itll work" 10:53 CGG: "We. Will. Consider. That. Plan. A. Last. Resort..." 10:53 CAT: "... You shot godos?" 10:53 CGG: "....What?' 10:53 CGA: "well i missed obviously" 10:53 CGA: "how else would i have gotten into the store" 10:54 CTA: "What." 10:54 CAT: "Being mistaken forrr a llong dead trrolll in a horrrorrterrrorr's nightmarre." 10:54 CAT: "That's how I do it." 10:54 CGA: "ah, yeah" 10:54 CGA: "that works too" 10:55 CGA: "and, listen" 10:55 CGA: "dont do what i do" 10:55 CGA: "i shot my SELF once" 10:55 CGA: "it was awesome. i totally died." 10:55 CAT: "I fought mysellf. With sworrds." 10:55 CGA: "anyway what are we talking about" 10:55 CAT: "I won." 10:55 CAT: "Uuuum.." 10:55 CAT: "Oh, not dying." 10:56 CTA: "Yeah let's not die, that's my goal." 10:56 CCC: "...It would be nice." 10:56 CAT: "Uuuh.." 10:57 CGG: "Alright... So... When. Four. Figures. Were. Sensed. On. This. Floor. Was. Mr. Pellok. Among. That. Number?" 10:57 CAT: "Just.. put it on.. the to do list?" Aaisha mutters to herself looking down. 10:57 CAT: "Yea Pellok said he was probably one of them." 10:57 CAT: "And the doll he mentioned I'm assuming is Dahlia." 10:57 CAT: Lorrea shrugs. "I can't telll things that clllearrlly, though." 10:57 CTA: Lorcan snarls. 10:57 CGA: "ohhhh hey lorcan its your friend" 10:57 CAT: Lorrea sets a hand on Lorcan's shoulder. 10:58 CGG: "Alright... Three. Possiblities..." 10:58 CAG: "Dahlia? She's dead" 10:58 CAT: "I'm partially guessing that Pellok may be Dahlia's maker honestly..." 10:58 CGA: "there are way more than three possibilities here bud" 10:58 CGA: "im telling you now whatever you say will be wrong" 10:58 CTA: Lorcan definitely continues snarling. 10:58 CGG: "Mr. Moirai... A. Great. Deal. Of. Us. Have. Died..." 10:58 CGG: "Some. More. Than. Twice..." 10:59 CAT: "She isn't the same." 10:59 CAT: "Therre's nuance to it." 10:59 CAG: "Calier I held what made Dahlia, well, Dahlia, broken in my hands. It's not her" 10:59 CGA: "i got my hair caught in a blender and died yesterday" 10:59 CGA: "god that was awesome" 10:59 CAT: "Dahlia is still around though, no worries," she glances at Lorcan, "Hey gotta get through this whole ship business before we can have a snarl fest." 10:59 CGG: "What. Do. You. Mean?" 10:59 CGG: "Mr. Moirai..." 10:59 CTA: "She's a whore." 10:59 CAT: "Lorcan." 11:00 CTA: "Aaisha." 11:00 CAT: "Of all terms, do not use those." 11:00 CGA: "lorcan" 11:00 CGA: "some whores are ok" 11:00 CGA: "say shes a DIRTY whore" 11:00 CAT: Aaisha sighs. "Can we just not, with the whole whore thing?" 11:00 CTA: "Harlot, strumpet, trollop, et cetera." 11:01 CTA: "Take your pick." 11:01 CGA: "ooooh" 11:01 CGA: "those are good" 11:01 CAG: "Some, kind of olive colored... Gem? I am not quite sure... In any case, its what served as her heart, and made her what she was to 'serve' me. Without that, it isn't the Dahlia I had known. That one is long dead, and good riddance" 11:01 CAT: "... Just because the two of you have fucking contrrarrry ships doesn't mean you have to killl each otherrr." 11:01 CAT: "We're not Twinks." 11:01 CAT: "Yea sorry I'm the one that killed that one." 11:01 CGG: "....What. Became. Of. That. Heart?" 11:01 CTA: "Good riddance." 11:05 CAT: "Why do you hate herrrr so much, LLorrrcan." 11:05 CAT: "Why do you carrrrrrrrrrre." 11:05 CTA: "Because I caught her kissing my MATESPRIT and trying to seduce him away from me." 11:05 CGG: Serios raises an eyebrow and looks over to Eribus 11:05 CTA: "Which led me to try and kill one of the few trolls who actually fucking cares about me!" 11:07 CAT: "It happens." 11:07 CAG: "I left the shards of it back at that cursed land where we scratched, I left it at an shrine seemingly fit for an olive blood. I have but a single shard. Her uh.. Ghost, if you will, also came from my gun and vest I've crafted" 11:08 CTA: Lorcan makes some more angry noises. 11:10 CGG: "....Not. Certain. What. To. Think. Of. That... And. Definitely. Makes. This. Current. Miss. Dhalia. Worse...." 11:10 CAT: "Lorcan I don't think she'll be trying for your matesprit anymore," Aaisha pipes up, "Let her be mourned." 11:11 CAT: "We have no idea if this Dahlia is worse. We know nothing yet." 11:11 CTA: "Let her burn." 11:11 CAT: "Maybe I made a mistake." 11:12 CGG: "Hmm?" 11:12 CAT: Lorrea peers into the darkness, in no particular direction. 11:12 CAT: "Oh, nothing." 11:12 CAT: "Right now she may be one of our allies in this escape, and she may end up on the ship so please.." Aaisha sighs, "At least keep a cordial silence for now." 11:12 CTA: Lorcan leans against Lorrea. Why not. The tall jadeblood offered some modicum of comfort. 11:12 CAT: "I think it's too llate forr that." 11:13 CAT: "Not to late to keep the damage from growing." 11:15 CAG: Eribus furrows his brow. "Well... I guess there also was an unharmed okiku heart, but i left it be" 11:17 CGG: "Well. At. Any. Rate... Does. Anyone. Have. Any. Other. Questions. About. The. Situation?" 11:17 CAG: "At any case, there could be another Dahlia walking around, but it shouldn't think itself to be Dahlia... There is something wrong" 11:17 CAT: "The doll hasn't spoken her name. She just looks like Dahlia as far as we know." 11:18 CTA: "She's abrasive and just as annoying as I remember." 11:18 CAG: "You encountered her, Lorcan? Did she announce anything that would reveal her to be Dahlia or another okiku?" 11:19 CTA: "She came by my room and threatened me and said that she would just HATE to let you down." 11:19 CTA: "Sounds like her to me." 11:19 CAG: "Hmm... Then yes, something is afoot" 11:20 CAT: "She was trying to manipulate you in leaving I presume." 11:20 CAT: "Your room. She doesn't have to be Dahlia to do that." 11:21 CAG: "She said that she would hate to let 'me' down. That sounds like Dahlia. No other retched creation would know that" 11:21 CAT: Aaisha laughs. 11:22 CAT: "You really think that everry piece of our lives isn't known?" 11:22 CAT: "... You're alllll so harrd on herr." 11:22 CAT: "To someone?" 11:22 CAG: "I was easy on Dahlia, sympathetic, up till everything came crashing down. Quite literally" 11:22 CTA: "She threatened me with the Autocrat, who I assume is Nyarla. I think I have a right to hate her aside from her being a harlot." 11:23 CAT: "Oh, you mean the thing that would've fucking happened if you stayed there?" 11:23 CAT: "Can we stop with the harlot-like names please." 11:23 CAT: "Thrrreats HAPPEN. Action is differrrent." 11:23 CTA: "Aaisha tried to move me, but couldn't. I was going to go through the portal that Limekid drummed up before she showed up. And no." 11:24 CAT: "Pleease stop with the names," the request is very quiet this time. 11:24 CGG: "....Autocrat... Yet. Another. Power. Usurping. Title..." 11:24 CAT: Lorrea sighs. Deeply. 11:26 CAT: "Have the two of you actualllly spoken." Lorrea's eyes move from Lorcan to Eribus. 11:27 CTA: Lorcan is quiet. 11:27 CAG: "I.. I think I did? Or it was all horror mess... I'm not sure" 11:27 CAT: "Arrre you morrre fixated on the thrrrrreat to yourrr relllationship than worrrrking thrrrrough it with each otherrr." 11:27 CAT: "Do you trrrrrrrrrust each otherrrr." 11:28 CTA: "I haven't spoken to him since the deal with Limekid." 11:28 CAG: "I... I trust" 11:28 CAT: "You have to talllk." There is sincere despair in her voice. 11:29 CAT: "You can't have a relllationship without trrrust." 11:29 CAT: "Or it WILLLLL be abused." 11:29 CGA: "yeah" 11:29 CTA: "I do trust." 11:29 CAT: Aaisha is staring at the ground, silent. 11:29 CGG: Serios is watching and nodding... 11:31 CAT: "LLorrrcan, I know what you're feellling, but Erribus needs to take prriorrrity overrr that." 11:31 CAT: "You CAN'T lllet Dahlllia define yourrr relllationship with him." 11:31 CAT: "This is an interrrrvention." 11:31 CAT: "As a frrriend." 11:32 CTA: Lorcan mimes a mouth with her hand. 11:32 CAG: "Can we not have an intervention in a place surrounded by unseen danger, an exploding archives, and who knows what else 11:32 CGA: "yeah to be fair this is kind of a shitty time" 11:32 CAT: "WELLLL IF YOU FUCKS AND YOURRR HORRRMONES GET NYARRLLLA ANOTHERRR FRRRIEND-" 11:32 CAT: Lorrea takes a breath. 11:33 CTA: "What." 11:33 CAT: "I trried beforrre, and apparrrentllly you-" Lorrea looks at Eribus "- had otherrr prrriorrities." 11:33 CGA: "lorrea, relationship horseshit is an essential part of this game" 11:33 CGA: "it is a universal constant" 11:33 CGA: "you cannot avoid it no matter how annoying and stupid it is" 11:33 CAT: "No, I know!" 11:34 CGG: "Admittedly. It. Has. Been. A. Deadly. Thing. For. Us. Though...." 11:34 CAT: "I'm trrrying to mitigate the fuckerrry." 11:34 CAT: "I won't let Nyarla get another friend," Aaishha says quietly. 11:34 CAT: "Don't killll herrr again." 11:34 CAT: "She is a perrrrson who coullldn't choose this." 11:34 CAT: "It's not right." 11:34 CAG: Eribus looks ashamed. "Yes, I should have done something, but things have been... Weird, to say the least" 11:35 CAT: Lorrea puts her head in her hands. 11:35 CGG: "They. Do. Not. Stop. Being. Weird. By. Ignoring. It...." 11:35 CAT: "I don't know why I trry," 11:35 CAT: "Because if you didn't none of us would be here." 11:36 CTA: Lorcan returns to miming talking with her hand 11:38 CAT: "You know, I neverrr did get to killll that biggerrrr purrrplllle blllood." 11:38 CAT: "So many llost opporrrtunities." 11:38 CTA: "Sannta?" 11:38 CAT: "Pfft." 11:38 CAT: "Orrr whateverrr, yeah." 11:39 CTA: "I'd rather not relive that time, thanks...." 11:39 CAT: Lorrea abruptly steps back. 11:40 CAT: If Lorcan was still leaning on her... 11:40 CTA: She was. 11:40 CTA: Lorcan stumbles and manages to catch herself before falling on her ass. 11:40 CGA: "hah" 11:40 CGA: "killing people is for scrubs" 11:41 CTA: "Lorrea?" 11:41 CGA: "real geniuses trick people into going into their boat trap in an elevator" 11:41 CGG: "....." 11:41 CAT: "Yes. It was verrry cllleverrr." 11:41 CGA: "i got you all good" 11:41 CAT: Lorrea turns a full 180 degrees. 11:41 CAT: Aaisha's put away the blanket and is watching the exchange quietly. 11:43 CTA: Lorcan is confused again. "Lorrea?" 11:44 CAT: "We have worrk to do." 11:45 CAT: "You always were good at redirecting," Aaisha comments. 11:45 CAT: "When you didn't want to share." 11:46 CAT: "It's a talllent." 11:46 CAT: "A talent or maybe. Being a hypocrite?" 11:47 CGA: "jesus christ can you two quit hateflirting for two seconds" 11:47 CAT: "I'm. Not???" 11:47 CTA: "Enough. Both of you." 11:47 CAT: Lorrea pauses, for a moment, before she starts laughing. 11:47 CGA: "god just fuck already" 11:48 CAT: "I don't feel that way about Lorrea - Limekid no. And Lorcan you're not one to talk." 11:48 CAT: "Why are you laughing? 11:48 CTA: "I'm not fighting with my supposed moirail, Aaisha." 11:49 CAT: "It's not.. Fighting?? I'm not trying to fight." 11:49 CAT: She looks very much confused. 11:49 CTA: "Passive aggressive comments much?" 11:50 CGA: "yeah" 11:50 CGG: "There. Is. Definitely. A. Hostility. Between. You. Two..." 11:50 CAT: Lorrea's laughter dies off, slowly. 11:50 CAT: "Where? She knows exactly what I'm talking about. I'm," Aaisha looks at Serios shocked. 11:50 CAT: "I'm not trying to be hostile!!" 11:51 CTA: Lorcan definitely walks away from Lorrea and over towards Serios. 11:51 CGG: "I. Did. Not. Say. You. Were. Trying. To. Be. Hostile... Just. That. There. Is..." 11:51 CAT: "Oh, no, that's allll on me." 11:51 CGA: Limekid follows Lorcan. 11:51 CAT: She shrugs. 11:52 CAT: Aaisha sighs. 11:53 CAT: "Oh, Aaisha. Check the grrrub forrr a currrse, pllease." 11:53 CAT: "What like one from Scarlet?" 11:54 CAT: "No." 11:54 CAT: "One llike frrrom the trollll whose body I stollle." 11:54 CAT: "Oh." 11:54 CAT: "Sure, I can do that uuh by the way are yoou.." she tilts her head, "Are you comfortable like that?" 11:54 CTA: "Serios what are they talking about." 11:55 CAT: "Oh, absolllutellly not." 11:55 CAT: "But at llleast I'm tangibllle." 11:56 CGA: "i could contract you shapeshifting powers" 11:56 CGA: "or teach you how to turn into a dragon" 11:56 CTA: "Don'y do it." 11:56 CGG: "I. Am. Not. Entirely. Certain..." 11:56 CTA: "Don't." 11:56 CAT: "That's true you are tangible. Um, I miight be able to help if you'd like, but later probably," Aaisha taps her chin, "It'll be difficult..." 11:57 CAT: "... A dragon." 11:57 CGA: "seriously lorcan you got an ugly fucking fashion statement from me. you werent horribly traumatized my dudette" 11:57 CGA: "and yeah a dragon" 11:57 CGA: "specifically a gold dragon, because gold dragons can shapeshift. at least, i think it was gold." 11:57 CTA: "I was completely traumatized by it. I stabbed you." 11:58 CGG: "....It. Was. A. Rather. Gaudy. Outfit..." Serios nods... 11:58 CAT: "... Aaisha, I think it woullld be betterrr forrr me to handllle this myselllf." 11:58 CAT: "LLife did this to me." 11:58 CTA: "It was horrendous." 11:58 CGA: Limekid rolls their eyes. "if you guys think the worst you can get out of a deal is an ugly skirt, boy," 11:58 CAT: "Alright fair.. um let me know if you need help though?" 11:58 CAT: "Oh, we don't." 11:59 CAT: "We've had bad deallls." 11:59 CAT: Lorrea tilts her head at Aaisha. 11:59 CGA: "im just saying, i dont think i can make it any clearer that im not here to fuck with you guys" 11:59 CAT: Aaisha shrugs. "I've only made the Deal with Ari." 12:00 CAT: "Nyarrllla's." 12:00 CTA: "I made the deal with that one terror I don't even know the name of...." 12:00 CAT: "Oh." 12:00 CGA: "like, first of all, even if i had permanently lost my moral compass, i can't do anything bad. ryspor would kill me!" 12:00 CGG: Serios stays silent on the topic of deals... 12:02 CGA: "secondly, theres literally no adult supervision right now. i have nothing stopping me from doing anything bad and the worst thing i did was do a sailly elevator shenanigan." 12:02 CGA: *silly fucking keyboard i swear to god 12:02 CAT: "I'm an adulllt." 12:02 CGA: "me too" 12:02 CTA: "Only by technicality." 12:03 CAT: "...I'm an actual adult?" she looks confused again. 12:03 CAG: "You don't count" 12:03 CGA: "i am also an actual adult" 12:03 CAT: "You don't know what eterrrnities I spent between my death and returrrn." 12:03 CAT: "Why do I not count?" 12:03 CGA: "i am the actualest adult" 12:03 CGA: "im like hundreds of millions of years old" 12:03 CGA: "and watch this" 12:03 CAT: "Hah, you're ollld." 12:03 CAG: "You don't count because you went to party your pants off with the enemy" 12:04 CGA: Limekid shapeshifts to look like Serios, except, like, more purple. 12:04 CGA: "cant even tell us apart" 12:04 CGA: "i mean uh" 12:04 CGA: "fuck" 12:04 CTA: "Pants off being the operative phrase?" 12:04 CGA: "cant. even. tell. us. apart." 12:04 CAT: Lorrea looks dead at actual Serios. "LLimekid, stop that." 12:04 CGA: "yeah. limekid." 12:04 CGA: "fuckin. rude. bitch." 12:04 CGG: "....I. Am. The. Actual. Serios...." 12:05 CGA: "thats. just. what. limekid. would. say." 12:05 CAT: Aaisha's quiet for a minute, and then she sighs. "Sure." 12:05 CAT: "Yeah, Serrios is right. That IS what LLimekid woulld say." 12:05 CTA: "I'm not even wearing pants." 12:05 CGA: "WHAT" 12:05 CGA: "PUT SOME PANTS ON" 12:05 CGG: "And. On. The. Subject. Of. Miss. Aaisha's. Absense... It. Is. More. Complicated. Than. that. Mr. Moirai..." 12:06 CTA: "I'm wearing a dress.... Why would I wear pants under that?" 12:06 CAG: "Can it, Calier.. We have a job to do" 12:06 CGA: "how am i supposed to know youre wearing a dress" 12:06 CAT: "Serrios, usually people llook to do that." 12:07 CGA: "thank you miss lorrea" 12:07 CGA: "i will use my seadweller eyes" 12:07 CAT: "You're wellcome." 12:07 CGA: "or my clown caste eyes" 12:07 CGA: "dont remember which one i am" 12:07 CAT: "Fish." 12:07 CGG: "....." 12:07 CGA: "right" 12:07 CAT: Aaisha rolls her eyes, stepping away from the group to sit down nearby. 12:07 CGG: "Really?" 12:08 CGA: "hey how am i supposed to know that the really bad fish smell is coming from you" 12:08 CGA: "i mean me" 12:08 CTA: "How did you really mix up me and the fish?" 12:08 CGG: "And. There. It. Is...." 12:08 CGA: "i like that you responded to clown caste" 12:09 CTA: "It's not entirely wrong." 12:09 CGA: They shapeshift to look like Lorcan. "haha im a clown" 12:09 CGA: "top notch comedy here fellas" 12:09 CGA: "really cutting edge stuff" 12:09 CGA: "can you believe they brought me in *for* the jokes" 12:10 CAT: "Yes." 12:10 CTA: "Most of my caste is clowns so what's your point?" 12:10 CGA: "hahah clown" 12:10 CGA: "uhhh" 12:10 CGA: "uhhhhhhhhh" 12:10 CGA: Limekid turns back into themself. "yeah im bored" 12:10 CGA: "shapeshifting is soooo lame" 12:10 CGA: "no practical uses whatsoever" 12:11 CAT: "None." 12:12 CGA: "so is everyone good" 12:12 CGA: "eribus and lorcan are friends again, lorrea hates aaisha for some reason, and serios is still a dweeb" 12:12 CAT: Aaisha raises a brow. 12:13 CGA: "yeah look aaisha i" 12:13 CGA: "i was," 12:13 CGA: "ok" 12:13 CGA: "so the fish smell joke i thought you might kinda think about harder" 12:13 CGA: "maybe wonder: if serios smells bad" 12:13 CGA: "do *i* smell bad?" 12:13 CTA: "Serios is more than a dweeb, Limekid...." 12:13 CGG: ".....And. This. Continues. Being. A. Thing..." 12:13 CAT: "I didn't want to ruin your fun." 12:14 CGA: "i love you aaisha but god i see why lorrea is a little salty. just PLEASE put on some deoderant" 12:14 CAT: She snorts. 12:14 CGA: "ryspor is bad enough, this place smells like a fucking ocean dried up" 12:14 CAT: "And so everrything becomes cllearr." 12:14 CAT: "I am the most hygienic fuck you." 12:15 CGA: "uh-huh" 12:15 CGA: "wasnt there a topic we were supposed to be talking about or something" 12:16 CTA: "Impending doom." 12:16 CAT: "Yes." 12:16 CAT: "I think we talked it to death." 12:16 CAT: "Also yes." 12:17 CAT: Aaisha takes off her jacket, and little skirt accessory. They disappear into her sylladex. 12:17 CGG: "While. Talking. Of. Just. About. Every. Shipping. Subject...." 12:18 CAT: "Oh, no, we only barellly starrrted." 12:18 CAT: "If onllly my jourrnallls werrren't burrried with my body." 12:18 CAT: "You woullld llove them, Serrios." 12:18 CAT: "...I could summon them probably.." 12:18 CAT: "No." 12:18 CAT: "No, no. That's a bad idea." 12:18 CTA: "Aaisha no." 12:18 CAT: "???" 12:19 CGG: "....Probably. For. The. Best. To. Not. Do. That... It. Is. Rather. Cramped. To. Dodge. The. Books...." 12:19 CTA: "Your attempt to teleport me hurt a lot." 12:19 CAT: "Yea I'm sorry Lorcan, I didn't expect anything to stop me.." 12:19 CTA: "Something stopped you? 12:20 CAT: "Yes? I thought I said that earlier. Well. Okay I said I'm pretty sure your patron Terror is a Doom player." 12:20 CAT: "That Terror is also in control of the Archives by the way." 12:20 CAT: "Or they made the rules here." 12:20 CGG: Serios yet again gets stiff and stays quiet... 12:21 CGA: "heh serios" 12:21 CTA: "Oh wonderful. Good to know I'm still dealing with that Deal." 12:21 CGA: "wink" 12:21 CGA: "wonk wonk wink" 12:21 CAT: "I'm just guessing, I haven't tried to move anyone else so." 12:21 CGG: Serios cringes his face away from Limekid. 12:21 CAT: "It could just be the Archives." 12:22 CAT: "... What." 12:22 CTA: "I hate myself for that Deal." 12:22 CAT: "It's been done," Aaisha shrugs, looking at Lorrea questioningly. 12:23 CGG: "Another. Topic. Please.... Any. Other. Topic. Really...." 12:23 CAT: Lorrea nods. 12:23 CAT: "Not the pllace." 12:23 CGA: "i wish i had a p... a... i wish i was a patron" 12:23 CTA: "Aren't you techinically mine too?" 12:23 CGA: "...what the fuck is the other version of the word" 12:23 CGA: "what? 12:24 CGA: "i dont... think so" 12:24 CTA: "I made a deal with you." 12:24 CGA: "what does patron mean" 12:24 CGA: "i dont fuckin own you my dude 12:25 CGA: "our deal was one and done... i think?" 12:25 CAT: "Aaanyways," Aaisha gets back up, leaning against the wall (again) and closes her eyes. "Time to wait I suppose." 12:25 CTA: "Okay whatever. I'm owned by a terror who is probably fucking over the Archives." 12:25 CTA: "And who probably wants to kill us all? Who knows." 12:25 CAT: "The Archives are going down beccause Libby isn't here to keep them up." 12:25 CAT: "It's not the Terror." 12:26 CGA: ">casually knows way more than any of you about this situation lmao" 12:26 CAT: "Anyways..." 12:26 CTA: "Is this conversation going to go anywhere else or are we going to keep talking in circles? Because I would like to get moving." 12:26 CAT: "we're going to keep talking in circles, let's wait for the reply from Pellok first." 12:27 CGA: "yea aight" 12:27 CAT: "Surre." Category:Kyle Category:Aaisha Category:Limekid Category:Serios Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan Category:Lorrea